


Four Days of Freedom

by ajaybird



Category: The Catcher in the Rye - J. D. Salinger, The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Recreational Drug Use, this was a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaybird/pseuds/ajaybird
Summary: Christmas vacation is a few days away. Instead of leaving her private boarding school for the standard two-week vacation, Dani will be leaving for good because she is failing every subject except English, and has been kicked out. It’s Saturday, and she have four days before she is expected home. Freedom as she knows it will probably be lost as soon as she arrives home, so what will she do to make the most of these last four days?
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie, Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma, Rebecca Jessel/Peter Quint
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry lmao. I wrote this for an English assignment and I really wanted to share it with the world. Everybody is super out of character, sorry. Enjoy if you can.

The New England winter claws at me as I trudge back to my all girls Catholic school from our brother school’s football game. I wish I could fly away like the geese do. I would never have to worry about my poor grades or the fact that in four days I’ll be stuck with my parents again. I love them dearly, but they just don't understand what it’s like to be me. My teen angst must have been the only thing making my English submissions passable. 

Who am I kidding? I’m not good at school. I never have been and I never will be. It’s just so hard to concentrate on the subject when there’s just so many things going on. Sue Salisbury is always twisting her hair around her finger and letting it bounce up, and my roommate Denise somehow manages to sneak in snacks past the nuns. Maybe if I was alone in the classroom I would be able to concentrate. It doesn’t matter. I’m still getting kicked out. The nuns said that telling my parents myself would be a good “penance” or something. I think that they’re just lazy and don’t want to walk down to the post office. 

As I open the door to my shared room, my stomach drops as I see the book that Denise has in her lap. Her jaw is almost on the floor and there is a look of disgust plastered on her face. 

She looks up at me and somehow looks even more disgusted before she says, “Interesting book you’re reading, Clayton. I never pegged you as a queer but I guess we all have our secrets.”

I can feel my palms start to sweat as she turns the book towards me. It had taken me months to make it and was my prize possession. I’d sacrificed a worn out copy of Pride and Prejudice and pasted pages of The Price of Salt on the story of Elizabeth Bennet. Someone finding what I’ve hidden inside, the most secret part of myself, is worse than being kicked out of all the private schools in the world. 

“I’ll tell everyone. The nuns, the other girls, you’ll be kicked out for sure.”

I find a shred of courage and pluck my precious book from her hands. “Lucky for you I’m already leaving.”

Denise seems shocked as I open my closet door to reveal my grandmother’s ugly carpet bag of casual clothes and toiletries. She splutters after me from her bed and manages to get out, “I’ll still tell them.”

“If I’m gone with your only proof it’ll just be a rumor. No one will believe you.” I hope no one believes her. It’s easy to leave her in our room and make my way down to the entry hall that has the coveted pay phone. Luckily no one is using it and I’m able to call a cab. The fare won't be too high from New Haven to New York City. I have one thousand dollars tucked away in my bag from my birthday and Easter that I’ve been saving since I was enrolled in this horrid school. If I’ve worked it out right I’ll be able to rent a motel room for a couple of nights before taking another cab home to my parents in Allentown. This might just work. 

The cab comes much faster than I had expected, and I make it into the backseat just as a group of nuns round the corner of the school on one of their stupid medatative walks. I debate flipping them the bird, but there’s almost no way that they would see it. I cradle my book close to my chest and ask the cabbie to bring me to Greenwich village. The cab driver isn’t very talkative and I don’t really want to make conversation either. 

It’s almost pitch black as the cab pulls over and lets me out. Thankfully streetlamps line the sidewalk and I step out into the buttery light with my bag and my book held in the crook of my arm. I look around and see a flickering sign for a bar down the street. Someone steps next to me and grabs my arm. 

I gasp and my book clatters to the sidewalk and my heart starts beating a mile a minute. 

“What’s a pretty little girl like you doing out here all alone?” His breath reeks of alcohol and his hand is starting to hurt my arm. 

“Let me go!” My hand goes to my coat pocket and I’m getting ready to take out my pocket knife to protect myself. Right as I’m about to flick it out a voice comes from the shadows. 

“Mary? Oh my God, Mary! It’s so good to see you!” I guess they’re talking to me because they pick up my book and push themself between me and the drunk man. “It’s been such a long time. How come you're here so early? My parents didn’t expect you to come until tomorrow afternoon!”

I’m shocked but still somehow manage to mumble, “My exams ended early so I got to leave before my lousy roommate.” The drunk man releases my arm and steps back. 

“Better get home before something bad happens to you two…”

“Fuck off! Don’t you have something better to do than listen in on a conversation?”

He shambles off and I breathe a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much.”

My book is shoved in my chest and I shift my focus to the beautiful girl in front of me. “It’s the least I can do. Plus I haven’t seen somebody with a carpet bag since I watched Mary Poppins. Do you have a place to stay?”

“Not really, I was thinking about staying at a place like the Stonewall-” How could my mouth betray me like this!? 

“Yeah, Stonewall was great. Too bad it got shut down.”

“Did you go to Stonewall?”

“Hell yeah, I saw Marsha throw the first brick. Besides, this is Greenwich village, everyone went to Stonewall. I work at another place like it down the block, do you wanna stay there?”

“That would be wonderful,” At least if she kidnaps me it’ll be better than the drunk man. 

She takes my hand and leads me down the street to the flickering bar sign. Instead of going into the bar, she opens a door on the side of the building and tugs me up a cramped staircase. A door at the end of the hall is flung open and music spills out as a lanky man saunters into the hall. 

“Jamie! Who’s this?” 

I realize that I never introduced myself, even to Jamie, so I stick out my hand. “I’m Dani, Dani Clayton.”

“Welcome, Miss Clayton, to the Coatroom. I’m Peter. It’s a pleasure to meet you. How long are you staying? Do you want a drink? Where did you come from? Are you a friend of Jamie’s? What-”

“Shut up, Peter. Can’t you see that she’s tired? Go find Rebecca and bother her.”

We trudge up another flight of stairs to a hallway that stretches so far that you can barely see the lights bouncing off of the numbered doors. The carpet is soft and muffles our steps so we don’t disrupt the silence of the hall that is only disrupted by the faint sounds of the music downstairs. 

Jamie stops at a room numbered 420, chuckles, then unlocks the door and swings it open. “Here’s where you can stay. Don’t worry about food or anything, I’ll show you around tomorrow.” 

She hands me the key and walks back to the stairs. So much for conversation. I close the door and robotically get ready for bed, finally realizing how tired I am. As soon as I crawl under the covers I’m fast asleep.


	2. Sunday

I’m up much earlier than I wanted to be, and a glance at the clock I didn’t see last night assures me that if I were still at school I would be right on time for eight o’clock mass. I try desperately to fall back asleep but eventually give up and put on one of the two casual outfits I brought to school. I really need to buy new clothes unless I want to let everyone know that I’m a Catholic school girl out in the world on her own. 

I have no idea where Jamie or the kitchen is, so I guess I’ll just read and wait for her to show me to the kitchen. I’ve read The Price of Salt so many times that the rhythm of turning the pages lulls me into a calm state of mind. I don’t know how much the rate for The Coatroom is, so I’ll have to ask Jamie. Maybe if she’s not busy she’ll show me where I can buy cheap clothes. 

It takes two hours for me to hear a knock on the door and I jump up, hoping it’s Jamie. When I open the door, Jamie’s eyes drop to The Price of Salt that I’m still holding in my hand. 

“You take that book everywhere?”

“Not everywhere,” I answer defensively. “Can I please show me where the kitchen is?” 

“Sure, Poppins.” 

There’s nobody else in the kitchen so Jamie and I make our breakfasts ourselves. As we’re eating, I gather the courage to ask her about where to shop. “Hey, are there any thrift stores nearby?”

“Yeah. Today’s my day off so I can show you around the city.”

…

The crisp wind pushes us through the streets of Greenwich periodically stepping into shops and pointing out strange knick knacks and trying on ridiculous hats. It’s stupid and fun and effectively takes my mind off of the fact that I’ve essentionally ran away. I’ll just figure out what I’m going to do later. 

Around noon we stumble across a crowd of people flocking into a church. Jamie smiles and grabs my hand. “Oh hell yes.” 

I hope with all of my heart that she’s seen her favorite shop, or at the very least a restaurant. Instead of avoiding the well dressed churchgoers she drags me through the crowd, causing people to scowl at us and wrinkle their noses in disgust at our baggy jackets and pants. 

Somehow Jamie sneaks us into the unused belltower without anyone saying anything to us or kicking us out of the church. We climb to the rafters and look out at Greenwich Village through the gaps in the siding. She pulls out a can of Coke, two straws, and a packet of twinkies from somewhere in her coat. 

“What are you, a boy scout?” 

Jamie laughs and shoves my shoulder gently. “Shut up. I’m just being a good tour guide. You should be nicer to me or I’ll “lose” you. Do you smoke weed?”

“Not really, I was never able to get any.” 

She pulls a nondescript bag from deep within her coat and dangles it in front of my face. “Meet your new worst influence, Poppins.” 

“That’s quite a big assumption to make isn’t it? I could have tons of bad influences.” 

“Didn’t you tell me that you went to a Catholic school?” She asks as she rolls a joint with skilled fingers. When she hands it to me I hesitate before bringing it to my lips. As we smoke I stare out at Greenwich Village and relax as much as I can without falling off the rafter. 

“So do you live with your parents or do you have an apartment by yourself?” 

She fiddles with the tab of the Coke can before sighing. “I live at The Coatroom.” 

“Oh, nice. That must be fun.” 

“It’s more convenient than anything. I work for Henry and he lets me stay “for free”. I’m saving up to buy a camper van to travel. I’ve always wanted to see the Grand Canyon. It’s just a daydream, I don’t know.” 

“That sounds so fun! How close are you to buying it?” 

“I’m really close to buying it,” she says with a smile. Her eyes are shining and she reaches for a Twinkie. “I just need five hundred more dollars and I’m set.” 

“I have five hundred dollars. What if I just gave it to you?” She looks at me like I’m insane. 

“I can’t take money from you! I just met you!” 

“Yeah, but there’s nothing I can really do with five hundred dollars. I still have to go back to my parents.”

“Just keep your money. I’ll save up money soon enough. You really just need to buy new clothes with your money.” 

We make our way down to the street and she shows me different shops with low priced clothes. I’ve never really cared for fashion much, but it’s fun to try on clothes with Jamie and have her laugh at my ridiculous choices. 

We get back late to The Coatroom, my carpet bag and Pride and Prejudice is in front of my room with a note on the cover of my book. 

Dani,  
Sorry for taking your room,   
Maybe you can just stay with Jamie.  
-Rebecca and Peter

Jamie reads it as I pick up my stuff. “Fuck you, Peter Quint!” 

“It’s fine, Jamie. It’s just a room.” I only spent one night in the room and I really have no attachment to it. “Really, I don't care.” 

Jamie cusses under her breath as she leads me down the hallway to her room. Her room is minimalist but is still very pretty. There are small plants scattered around the room and there's a beautiful rug on the ground. A ratty couch is situated in front of the window. 

I collapse on the couch before Jamie can offer me the bed and wish her a goodnight before pulling a blanket over myself and falling asleep.


	3. Monday

I wake up with sunbeams dancing through the window and last night’s blanket abandoned on the floor. There’s a note taped to the door that reads:

Gone to work. Don't wander too far off. 

I’m not all that surprised that Jamie left, but I still miss her. It is surprising how attached I’ve become to her. I’ve known her for less than a week and I’m already seriously considering not even going back to my parents and just staying with her. 

Speaking of my parents, I really need to figure out how I’m going to get back home. Yesterday Jamie and I walked past a bus station, maybe I can plan a route or buy a ticket there. 

As I’m looking at the bus routes I can’t help but think of how much I don’t want to go home. What if Denise actually told everyone about my homosexuality? If she did, do my parents know? Even if they don’t, how am I supposed to tell them that I flunked out of school again? There’s no way that a conversation with my parents will be pleasant when I go home. 

But if I don't go home, what am I going to do? I can’t force myself on Jamie. We’ve known each other for such a short period of time and even though I know what the blossoming feelings in my chest mean, I can’t assume that she’ll feel the same way. Even if she went to Stonewall. 

I spend the whole day avoiding The Coatroom and wandering around Greenwich Village. It’s late when I finally make my way back with anxiety churning in my stomach. I really don’t want to make Jamie uncomfortable. She probably just let me stay in her room out of convenience. 

My lack of a key to Jamie’s room completely slipped my mind this morning when I set out to find a bus route, but now that I’m in immediate need of getting back into the room, the lack of a key is in the forefront of my mind. I know that there’s a good chance that she won’t be in the room, but I knock anyways. 

To my surprise Jamie opens the door before I can knock a third time and yanks me in before slamming the door. I’m startled and confused as she pulls me towards her open closet as she mutters under her breath. I make out the phrases “stupid school girls”, “drag queens”, and for some reason “burlesque”. 

“Dani Clayton there is no way in Hell that you are going to go back to your parents without watching at least one of The Coatroom’s famous drag performances. Don’t worry about your clothes, you can just borrow one of my pant suits, you're about my size. I promise it’ll be a lot of fun. I’m going to be serving drinks, but I’ll keep a close eye on you. Most of the regulars will be nice and respectful, but there’s this one man who keeps coming in who thinks that he can “turn lesbians straight”. He’s a nuisance but we can't call the cops about him, obviously.” 

My head is spinning with all the information she’s dumped on me, and soon enough my body is spinning in a light blue pant suit. 

“Oh, Dani, you look wonderful!” Even though I’m very dizzy, I’m able to focus on the gorgeous outfit she’s wearing. Her curly brown hair is pinned up, drawing attention to the small gold necklace nestled in the neckline of a white button down and purple plaid vest. 

“So do you,” my voice is embarrassingly breathy and I feel my face heat up. “Sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it,” she says with a smile. “Come on, we’re going to miss the beginning of the show.” 

The Coatroom is crowded with people, but I’m able to see that there’s no one on the stage yet. Even though there’s nobody on the stage there’s already people dancing to the music that is thrumming through the speakers. Jamie has to raise her voice to let me know that she’s going behind the bar to grab her apron to start serving drinks. 

I find an empty booth, sit down, and watch all of the people dancing to the music. Jamie is walking around the room and taking orders from people in other booths. Right as the lights dim and different music starts up, Jamie comes over with another woman in an apron. 

“Hey, Dani! I wanted you to meet Hannah. She actually got me my job here.” Hannah reaches across the table and I shake it.

“Nice to meet you, Hannah.” Her smile is radiant and a metallic glint catches my eye. I look down at her left hand and I see the most beautiful ring on her ring finger. “Are you married?” 

“Now you’ve done it, Dani.” My stomach drops. Did I say something wrong? 

Instead of looking offended or upset, Hannah smiles. “I am. My husband is actually the chef at The Coatroom. Maybe we could get together tomorrow for lunch or something. Do you want anything to drink?” 

“Would I sound like a kid if I asked for a soda?” For some odd reason, the thought of Hannah, a woman I just met, thinking that I’m childish is absolutely devastating. Luckily she just smiles and assures me that “lots of adults choose not to be intoxicated for various reasons” and that liking soda is “nothing to be ashamed of”. 

Both Hannah and Jamie excuse themselves without much more conversation. The Coatroom has been steadily filling up with more people and I can hardly see the stage through the crowd. Even though I’m not entirely comfortable in crowded spaces, I can’t help but be infected by the excitement of these people I’ve never met. 

A scantily clad drag queen saunters onto the stage and the crowd goes wild. There's people whistling and some people are just screaming, urging the queen to perform. She starts a sexual burlesque routine and I can’t help but laugh at the over exaggerated reactions of the audience. One man swoons and collapses into the arms of the man next to him, who promptly starts fanning him with his hand. 

My eyes are glued to the stage and I don’t notice the man who’s slid into my booth until arm is around my shoulder and his breath is on my neck. His glasses flash with the changing lights, and his dark curly hair looks like a pitiful recreation of Jamie’s curls. 

“Are you here alone, darling?” His voice grates against my eardrums and sends an uncomfortable tremor through my body. I try to get up to escape him, but he manages to keep me in my seat by holding my arm in a vice like grip. 

“Please leave me alone. I just came to watch the show.” It’s not the truth, but there’s no way that I’m going to give this man personal information about myself. If I do, it might be the worst mistake of my life. Even him knowing what I look like fills me with a level of dread one might feel as they see someone pull out a knife. 

“You can watch the show and talk to me, can’t you? I’m Edmund, what’s your name?”

“I don't want to talk to you,” I say as I try to get up again. His grip becomes impossibly tighter. 

“I asked what your name was,” he says through his teeth. 

Fear bubbles up in my throat. Why do men have to be such creeps? For the second time in three days, Jamie comes to my rescue. 

“Hey, bud. Why dontcha leave her alone? Can't you see she doesn’t want to talk to you?”

“Butt out, bitch. Go serve drinks or some shit.”

I take their conversation as an opportunity to twist my arm out of his hand and jump out of the booth. The expression on his face is downright murderous and spit flies from his lips as he says, “This isn’t over blondie. Don’t get cocky.” 

He probably says more, but I can’t hear him as Jamie drags me through the crowd to an empty hallway that looks like it leads to the kitchen. 

“Damn, Dani. I can’t take you anywhere can I?” she jokes awkwardly.

“I guess I just attract creepy men.” My heart is still beating a mile a minute. I can feel my hands shaking so I shove them in my pockets. 

Jamie notices, but instead of commenting on my obvious nerves, she checks the small watch on her wrist. 

“Well, my shift just ended at midnight so I can stick with you until you want to go to sleep.” Having her stay with me sounds like the absolute best thing to happen.


	4. Tuesday

Another drag queen steps onto the stage and the crowd goes wild once again. This time, I see how excited Jamie is for whoever they are. Her eyes are shining and the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen is stretched across her face. There’s no way I ever stood a chance of not falling in love with this beautiful girl. 

It’s hard to pay attention to the show when Jamie is standing next to me. As she dances to the music her curly hair bounces hypnotically. Jamie grabbing my hands is the only encouragement I need to start dancing with her. The music works its way under my skin and chases the left over nerves from Edmund. 

“Are you having fun?” Jamie shouts so I can hear her over the music.

“Yeah! I never thought that there could be so many people in a room this small!”

A delicate laugh falls from Jamie’s lips as she flashes a bright smile at me. “You should see this place on Halloween! It’s surprising that the floor hasn't collapsed yet.”

With the way that the whole crowd is jumping up and down, I can’t help but think that the floor wouldn’t be able to support many more people. “Good thing it isn’t Halloween then, huh?”

She laughs again and I must look like an idiot the way that I’m staring at her. 

At the end of the song Hannah comes over and taps Jamie on the shoulder.

“Hey, Hannah! What’s happening?”

“Not much, I still have an hour left on my shift. Do you guys want to come hang out at the bar or something?” 

“That sounds like a great idea, Hannah. What do you think, Jamie?” 

“Hell yeah! That’s an awesome idea!”

After a couple of drinks, I desperately have to use the restroom. The restroom is easy to find, but the lines are incredibly long. Just when I start thinking that I won’t be able to wait any longer, a stall opens and I’m able to dart into it. 

When I make my way out of the restroom, I look around the room for Jamie. My eyes pick her out of the crowd, but I wish they hadn't. She’s giving another beautiful girl a lingering hug. When they stop hugging they just hold each other’s hands and continue with their conversation. 

Jamie looks so happy. It breaks my heart, but I know that I should just leave her alone so she can enjoy the life that she already has without me. 

I start to make my way over to her to tell her I’m going to the room to sleep, but Edmund is waiting for me behind her. There’s no way that I’m going over now. 

Instead of risking another encounter with Edmund, I walk over to the bar where Hannah is loading a tray with drinks. 

“Hey, Hannah. Can you do me a favor and tell Jamie that I’m going to sleep if you see her? I haven’t been able to find her since I got out of the bathroom.”

“Of course, Dani. Go sleep and I’ll be sure to tell Jamie for you.”

I feel bad for lying to Hannah, she seems great and I wish that I was able to take her up on her offer for lunch. It’s better for everyone if I just leave though. Jamie will be able to be with that girl and nobody else has shown any indication of wanting me to spend time with them. 

Jamie’s door is locked, but a quick pat of my pockets finds the key for me. A somber silence presses on my ears when I step inside. I brush it off and make my way over to my carpet bag. 

Even if I have no chance of being with her I can still help her fulfill her dreams of travelling. I’ll admit that ever since she told me she wanted to travel I’ve been fantasizing about travelling with her. Waking up in the morning in a small campervan, driving on long stretches of road together, singing along with the radio, just small domestic things that my heart aches for. 

Daydreams of campervans are just a souvenir I’ll have to remember her by when I’m back with my parents. My fingers brush the folded dollar bills at the bottom of my bag and I pull the whole stack out. I still need money to get back home, but I have enough money that I’m able to count out five hundred dollars to leave for Jamie. 

It takes me longer than I would like to find a pen and some paper. Every second that ticks by is another second closer to Jamie walking in and asking what I’m doing. I don't have the courage to say anything to her face, so I write a note.

Merry Christmas, Jamie.   
I love you.  
-Dani

I set the note on top of the five hundred dollars and steel my nerves. It’s so hard to make my way down the stairs knowing that I’ll never see her again. I already miss her. 

I leave The Coatroom with tears welling in my eyes but before I can wipe them away I’m yanked into the alleyway. Light from a street lamp illuminates the circular glasses of Edmund for a split second before he slams me into the brick wall and my senses dim. 

I open my eyes to the aroma of Jamie and I can vaguely feel her cradling me to her chest as she sobs “I love you” over and over. My jeans are sticking to my legs in an uncomfortable way and when I manage to look down I see that they’ve been stained with too much of my blood. There’s no way I can survive this, so I use all the energy I have left to croak “I love you, Jamie”. At least I can die knowing she loves me.


End file.
